A light emitting apparatus that applies light to a light emitting member including a phosphor to obtain fluorescence emission is conventionally known. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-077056, for example, discloses a light emitting apparatus in which a phosphor is applied in the vicinity of a circumferential portion of a disc which is then rotated, and blue light is applied thereto to obtain fluorescence emission. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-295319 discloses a light emitting apparatus in which laser light is collected and applied to a phosphor disposed on the focal point of a reflector having a parabolic reflecting surface, and light emitted from the phosphor is reflected from the reflector to emit light in a desired direction.